An IM Story
by Xenexian
Summary: This is a challenge for the TJC forum, set by twilighter02. Set like a IM discussion.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, so this is a reply to a challenge set by twilighter02 on TJC. Ahem...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer *sniffle*. Plot belongs to Megan!!**_

_**Key: **_

_**I_Am_So_Damn_Hot = Rosalie**_

_**CareBearsRock = Emmett**_

_**ShopperAddict = Alice**_

_**Emo_boy = Jasper**_

_**ILY Bella = Edward**_

_**ILY Edward = Bella**_

**I_Am_So_Damn_Hot has signed on**

**CareBearsRock has signed on**

**ShopperAddict has signed on**

**Emo_boy has signed on**

**ILY Bella has signed on**

**ILY Edward has signed on**

**ILY Bella says**: God, Rose. Always so self centered

**I_Am_So_Damn_Hot says: **Shut up, Edward. Just because you'll never be as pretty as me...

**ILY Bella says: **And why would I want to have long hair and boobs?

**ShopperAddict says: **Wth guys? Shut up.

**CareBearsRock says: **Aaaw, don't get sad Rose. You still have me!

**Emo_boy says: **Not any more she doesn't *weird emotional control thingy*

**CareBearsRock says: **Oooh, Edward, I find your mind reading so attractive...

**I_Am_Damn_Hot says: **...?

**ShopperAddict says: **...?

**Emo_boy says: **...?

**ILY Bella says: **...?

**ILY Edward says: **...?

**I_Am_So_Damn_Hot says: **For God's sakes, Jasper. You just couldn't let it be, could you?

**Emo_buy says: ***snerks*

**ILY Edward says: **This is just too damn weird

**ShopperAddict says: **If I were you, Emmett, I would run. Now. And quickly.

**CareBearsRock has signed off**

**I_Am_So_Damn_Hot says: **Why you little... I'll get you for this, Alice!

**I_Am_So_Damn_Hot has signed off **

**ShopperAddict has signed off**

**Emo_boy has signed off**

**ILY Bella has signed off**

**ILY Edward has signed off**

_**Okay, so R&R, and tell me what you think! I am going to do this differently to the other challenges, and I am going to put this up in stages. But, I will not put up the next chapter until I get at least 2 reviews!! **_

_**Little Green button --**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okidokee. While I was away, I noticed that my challenge had been reviewed! Which was ausometasticfull! So, Ahem, shout outs for:**_

_**twilighter02 for reviewing, favouriting my fanfic and favouriting me**_

_**TheFutureVamp for reviewing**_

_**Jade for reviewing**_

_**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Twilight or it's characters. Full ownege to Stephenie Meyer**_

_**KEY**_

_**Don't-You-Just-Love-Me? = Rosalie**_

_**AllBearsMustDie! = Emmett**_

_**I_See_You = Alice**_

_**YeeHaw! = Jasper**_

_**Dazzler = Edward**_

_**KlutzyMe = Bella**_

**Chapter 2**

**Don't-You-Just-Love-Me? has signed on**

**KlutzyMe has signed on**

**KlutzyMe says: **Hey Rosalie

**Don't-You-Just-Love-Me? says: **Hey Bella. What's up?

**KlutzyMe says: **Nothing much, really. Edward's gone hunting with Jasper and Emmett, I think.

**I-See-You has signed on**

**I-See-You says: **I don't think he's gone with Emmett.

**KlutzyMe says: **What makes you say that?

**I-See-You says: **Let's just say I had a rather interesting vision just...

**AllBearsMustDie! has signed on**

**Dazzler has signed on**

**AllBearsMustDie! says: **Edward! Stop chasing me with that dang football!

**YeeHaw! has signed on**

**Dazzler says: **Come now, Emmett. Excersize is _good _for you

**YeeHaw! says: **There's no need to feel so scared, Em. It only has a picture of Rose being angry on it

**AllBearsMustDie! says: **That is a very good reason to be scared of it! You have never felt the wrath of Rosalie Hale

**Don't-You-Just-Love-Me? says: **Wtf?! You put a picture of me on a _FOOTBALL??!! _HOW VERY DARE YOU! I DESERVE BETTER THAN THAT!

**AllBearsMustDie! says: **See what I mean? Last time, the only way I could placate her was by asking her to-

**YeeHaw! says: **Aiie! We don't want to know, Emmett!

**KlutzyMe says: **Erm, Alice? Shall we start running now, or later?

**I-See-You says: **Now, I think

**KlutzyMe has signed off**

**I-See-You has signed off**

**Dazzler says: **I think you'd better come too, Jazz

**YeeHaw! says: **Why? It's only a really p****d girl

**Dazzler says: **Don't say I didn't warn you

**Dazzler has signed off**

**Don't-You-Just-Love-Me? says: **Get your southern little butt back here right NOW, Jasper Hale!

**YeeHaw says: **Now I see what Edward meant. See ya, Emmett. You two have fun

**AllBearsMustDie! says: **No, Jasper! Don't leave me on my own with Rosalie and her wrath!

**YeeHaw! has signed off**

**AllBearsMustDie! says: **Oh crap

**Don't-You-Just-Love-Me? says: **Oh little Emmett?

_**Okay, so I really like this chapter, although it's a little long. Review and tell me what you think! I'm not posting up the next chapter until I get 2 more reviews!!**_

_**Little green button --**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, hey my peeps! Ok, Ok, I know I haven't updated this in a while, but, seriously, I have been too caught up with exams, writing my book, being ill (cough cough) and stuff like SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK! If there are any of y'all writers out there, you'll know what I mean. Anyhoo (see what I did there?), best get on with it...**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual...**

**K E Y:**

**Agathe = Bella**

**MusicalProdigy = Edward**

**Phycic = Alice**

**Raw Hide! Yeehaw! = Jasper**

**I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt = Rosalie**

**HMFC = Emmett**

**MusicalProdigy has signed on**

**Agathe has signed on**

**MusicalProdigy says: **Bella, why is your name 'Agathe'?

**Agathe says: **Because I'm hiding from Jake

**MusicalProdigy says: **Oh. Why?

**Agathe says: **Because I tried to punch him

**HMFC has signed on**

**HMFC says: **Again? Why can't I fight werewolves?

**I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt has signed on**

**I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt says: **Because you're too delicate

**Phycic has signed on**

**Raw Hide! Yeehaw! has signed on**

**Phycic says: **I'm bored

**Raw Hide! Yeehaw! says: **Shall we play a game then?

**I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt says: **Sure!

**MusicalProdigy says: **What shall we play?

**Agathe says: **lets play...

**HMFC says: **Juggle the television!

**I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt says: **...?

**Agathe says:** ...?

**MusicalProdigy says: **...?

**Phycic says: **...?

**Raw Hide! Yeehaw! says:** ...?

**HMFC says: **Silly dudes, we're not REALLy gonna juggle a TV!

**MusicalProdigy says: **Oooh.... good

**HMFC says: **Nah, we're just gonna go in a circle saying Television! and whoever says Television! for the 11th time has to do a forfeit

**I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt says: **hmm... it sounds almost good

**Raw Hide! Yeehaw! says: **lets play it!

**Agathe says: **Television! Television!

**MusicalProdigy says: **Television!Television!Television!

**Phycic says: **Television!Television!Television!

**I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt says:**Television!

**HMFC says:**Television!

**Raw Hide! Yeehaw! says: **Damnit...

**HMFC says: **Say it, Jazzy-wazzy...

**Raw Hide! Yeehaw! says: **Fine... Television

**HMFC says: **Ahem...

**Raw Hide! Yeehaw! says: **What?

**HMFC says: **You didn't say it with a '!' at the end like we did!

**Raw Hide! Yeehaw! says: **What's the difference?

**HMFC says: **We all said it!

**Raw Hide! Yeehaw! says: **Fine! Television! Happy?

**HMFC says: **nopt particularly, but it'll do

**Phycic says: **Hey Emmett, what's your name mean?

**HMFc says: **It means Hannah Montanna Fan Club

**I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt says: **...?

**Agathe says:** ...?

**MusicalProdigy says: **...?

**Phycic says: **...?

**Raw Hide! Yeehaw! says:** ...?

**I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt says: **Whatever. I'm going

**I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt has signed off**

**Agathe has signed off**

**MusicalProdigy has signed off**

**Raw Hide! Yeehaw! has signed off**

**Phycic has signed off**

**HMFC says: **Hey guys! guys... guys? *looks around* You're so MEAN!!! *bursts into tears and runs off*

**Narrator: ***sigh* I suppose I'd better do this for him, too...

**HMFC has signed off**

**Narrator has signed off**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Okies, I am totally HYPER right now, because I just read all your reviews. I was like "Aaw, they said I'm **_**cool!**_**" So, here's a special shoutout. I may have mentioned you before, but I'll mention you again!**

**Thanks to: xXxZoeyHouseOfNightErikxXx, xXx-Black-And-White-Roses-xXx, jade, Sara, Jeah Hale, Caitlin, Gabi-Skylar, Abby, Ellie Daughter Of Moonlight and iSplodeyedEmmettCullen'sFridge for reviewing! Also, many thanks to all you AWSOME people who put me on alerts, or who favourited me. You Rock! **

**A/N 2:**** Second Authors note, lol. Okay, okay... I suck for not updating sooner. But, you know, I had a summer to enjoy! And there has been Chuck and Moonlight to watch on my TV, so... All thoses who are addicted to Chuck and Moonlight, say 'I'! All those who aren't, say... 'U'! lol... Anyhoos, you may have seen a pattern... Meg gave me a checklist to run from for each chapter: Football, Television, Couch, Lamp & Teddybear. You see, chapter 2 was the Football chapter, last chapter was the Television chapter, so, yup you guessed it. This chapter is Couch chapter! Have fun reading ;)**

**Disclaimer:**** I own none of the characters. Sad, but true *sniffles*. I also, sadly, don't own the plot, either. Continuing your plot, Meg! Plot belongs to xXxZoeyHouseOfNightErikxXx!!! Also, they're screen names belong to the awsome Thomas Knox of the Facebook realm. You rock, Thomas!!! Get in those Marauder RPs ;)**

**key::**

_**I Feel Pretty = Rosalie**_

_**LilFortuneTeller = Alice**_

_**TEEEXXXAS = Jasper**_

_**Sam_The_Man = Edward**_

_**Wizardyness = Emmett**_

_**F.U.C.K.M.E = Bella**_

**Wizardyness has signed on**

**Wizardyness says:** Yeah! A day without the girls!

**TEEEXXXAS has signed on**

**TEEEXXXAS says:** Totally, Em!

**Sam_The_Man has signed on**

**Sam_The_Man says:** Finally! *Sighs* A day without Bella. It's like my own personal...

**F.U.C.K.M.E has signed on**

**F.U.C.K.M.E says:** Hell?

**Sam_The_Man says:** Wtf? Where did you come from?!

**F.U.C.K.M.E says:** Never you mind where I came from. Why aren't Rose and Alice here?

**Wizardyness:** We got them out of the way by saying there was a brand new Giorgio Armani sofa for sale in England...

**TEEEXXXAS says:** ...which means that we get rid of them for a day. But I thought you were supposed to be going with them, Bella?

**F.U.C.K.M.E says:** You know how much I _love_ shopping, Jasper. I stayed behind

**TEEEXXXAS says:** Oh, well. One girl's better than three

**Wizardyness says:** Exactly. Rosalie was becoming a right royal pain in the-

**I Feel Pretty has signed on**

**Wizardyness says: **-butt

**I Feel Pretty** **says:** I'm sorry?

**Wizardyness says: **There's no need to apologize, my sugar puffin. You can't help it

**LilFortuneTeller has signed on**

**LilFortuneTeller says:** Hey, Jazzy Wazzy!

**TEEEXXXAS says: ***groans* Hi, Alice-y poo

**Sam_The_Man says:** How did the couch shopping go? Didn't they have a Giorgio Armani couch in England after all?

**I Feel Pretty says:** They did, Ed

**Wizardyness says:** Wait, what?

**LilFortuneTeller says: **She said we got the Giorgio Armani couch

**F.U.C.K.M.E says:** But, Emmett, I thought you said it was all a ruse to get them out of the way so you could do whatever you wanted for a day?

**I Feel Pretty says:** ...?

**LilFortuneTeller says:** ...?

**TEEEXXXAS says:** ...?

**Sam_The_Man says:** ...?

**Wizardyness says:** ...?

**TEEEXXXAS says:** RUUUUN!!!

**Wizardyness has signed off**

**Sam_The_Man has signed off**

**TEEEXXXAS has signed off**

**I Feel Pretty says:** Get the hell back here, you-

**LilFortuneTeller says:** Rossalie, I can see them! They're in the garden! QUICK!

**I Feel Pretty has signed off**

**LilFortuneTeller has signed off**

**F.U.C.K.M.E says:** Whoopsies. Oh well

**Narrator says:** Hey, Bella. What does your name mean?

**F.U.C.K.M.E says:** It's that Britney Spears song. Y'no, 'All of the boys and all of the girls, I'm begging you F-U-C-K me'

**Narrator says:** Actually, she says 'All of the boys and all of the girls, I'm begging you if you seek Amy'

**F.U.C.K.M.E says:** Really? Oh well...

**F.U.C.K.M.E has signed off**

**Narrator has signed off**

**Soo... Like it? Love it? Hate it? Enjoy it? Tell me!!! I will not be budged on this one: I will not update for next chapter until I get 20 reviews in total! SO REVIEW!!!**

**Little green button --**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Here comes the next chapter! Hopefully, you'll love this one as much as the last, and, just to say, I was totally THRILLED with all 20 reviews An IM Story got! Thanks a bunch!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight, at all, unfortunatley.**

_**Key::**_

_**Buggaboo = Emmett**_

_**Prettyfull = Rosalie**_

_**PianoBoy = Edward**_

_**ERFreak = Bella**_

_**LilHyper = Alice**_

_**1isnotamused = Jasper**_

**PianoBoy has signed in**

**PianoBoy says:** I'm bored...

**Buggaboo has signed in**

**Buggaboo says:** HEY EDWARD!!!

**PianoBoy says:** *is suspicious* why are you so hyper?

**Buggaboo says:** I'VE JUST DISCOVERED SOMETHING AWSOME! IT MAY BE THE GREATEST DISCOVERY SINCE... AIR!!!

**PianioBoy says:** ...? Ohh-kayy...

**LilHyper has signed in**

**LilHyper says:** Okay, why are you so happy, Emmett?

**Buggaboo says:** I'VE JUST DISCOVERED SOMETHING AWS-

**PianoBoy says:** Yes, yes, we know that. Just get on with it already!

**Buggaboo says:** Okay.. But first...

**LilHyper says:** Oh, what now?

**Buggaboo says:** I need everyone to be online!

**Prettyfull has signed in**

**ERFreak has signed in**

**1isnotamused has signed in**

**Prettyfull says:** Okay, what do you want, Emmett?

**PianoBoy says:** Apparently, he's made the greatest discovery since air

**ERFreak says:** Really? What is it?

**Buggaboo says:** Get ready for it...

**Buggaboo says:** ____

/ \

/______\

**PianoBoy says:** ...?

**Prettyfull says: **...?

**ERFreak says: **...?

**LilHyper says: **...?

**1isnotamused says: **...?

**1isnotamused says:** Okay... And how is this the greatest discovery since air?

**Buggaboo says:** I can make a lamp out of underscores, '|' thingies and forward and backward slashes!

**ERFreak says:** But that's crap

_**(silence)**_

**Prettyfull says:** Right... Well, bye then

**PianoBoy has signed out**

**LilHyper has signed out**

**ERFreak has signed out**

**1isnotamused has signed out**

**Prettyfull has signed out**

**Buggaboo says:** Boo you guys!

**Buggaboo has signed out**

**A/N:**** Come on, dedicated readers! 5 more reviews for the final chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Okies... So I got the five more reviews I wanted (25 FREAKING REVIEWS!!!) and I'm running out of name ideas fast, but I shall keep trudging on for you! Unfortunatley, this is the last chapter of An IM Story *sniffle* but please keep reviewing, even after it is finished! My newest project is a little on the humourous side, so I will ask you awsome, awsome readers to email me at i_pokes_bubbles_.uk with any questions you would ask the Cullens and/or Jake and the pack is you had the chance to question them!**

**Shoutouts to:**

**yep imma twilight dork, PerfectlySymmetrical456, Jade, Sara, Jeah Hale, Caitlin, Gabi-Skylar, Abby, Mina Daughter of Night, iSplodeyedEmmettCullen'sFridge, IllBeLovingYou, ninja_marshmellows_r_attacking, MEHEHE, RosalieHale13 and SpoldeyYourFridge. Your reviews and favs/alerts mean the world to me! **

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the character names (well, most of them. My awsome other half Jayden helped me think of them XD) and what they say ;)**

_**Key:**_

_**BellaBaybee = Bella**_

_**Eddie.C = Edward**_

_**PrettyBlonde = Rosalie**_

_**NOTMYTEDDY = Emmett**_

_**If i dont talk, im shopping = Alice**_

_**CountryMusicRocks = Jasper**_

**NOTMYTEDDY has signed on**

**PrettyBlonde has signed on**

**NOTMYTEDDY says:** Hey, Rose. Anything good on the TV?

**PrettyBlonde says:** Nope. Just been through all 1,365,425 channels. Nothing on but freaking Jamie Oliver in the USA and Masterchef. What is it with humans and food?

**Eddie.C has signed on**

**Eddie.C says:** You see Rosalie, they have to eat it

**PrettyBlonde says:** Oooh, right...

**Eddie.C says:** *rolls eyes*

**If i dont talk, im shopping has signed on**

**If i dont talk, im shopping says:** OMJ, MY TELEVISION JUST BROKE!

**PrettyBlonde says: **WHAT?! REALLY?!

**NOTMYTEDDY says:** That's awful! Rose always dominates hers, so you've got no chance... And Carlisle is watching programs on operations on the TV in the lounge, so...

**BellaBaybee has signed on**

**BellaBaybee says:** Shall we play a game instead?

**CountryMusicRocks has signed on**

**CountryMusicRocks says:** Sure, Bella

**NOTMYTEDDY says:** What shall we play?

**Eddie.C says:** *is evil* what about Truth or Dare?

**BellaBaybee says:** ...!

**Eddie.C says:** ...!

**PrettyBlonde says:** ...!

**NOTMYTEDDY! says:** ...!

**If i dont talk, im shopping says:** ...!

**CountryMusicRocks says:** ...!

**If i dont talk, im shopping says:** TOTALLY!!!

**NOTMYTEDDY says:** I'll go first... Truth

**PrettyBlonde says:** Is it true that the giant teddy bear on the landing is yours?

**NOTMYTEDDY says:** No

**Eddie.C says:** *raises eyebrow* Realllyyyyy?

**NOTMYTEDDY says:** YESS!!!

**If i dont talk, im shopping says:** Liar. It's yours. Bella, it's your turn-

**BellaBaybee says:** No! Emmett, really? Even I don't have a teddy bear, and I'm the YOUNGEST!

**CountryMusicRocks says:** But you're not a little kid, Bella

**NOTMYTEDDY says:** Look, it really isn't mine, okay?

**PrettyBlonde has signed off**

**Eddie.C has signed off**

**BellaBaybee has signed off**

**If i dont talk, im shopping has signed off**

**CountryMusicRocks has signed off**

**NOTMYTEDDY says:** AH HAYTE YOUS! *cries*

**NOTMYTEDDY has signed off**

**A/N:**** Hope you liked! I thought I'd add the Cullen's multiple TV channels to their convo, as I found it on wikipedia *is smug*. Seeing as this is the last chapter, I'd like to thank Megan (Yupp imma twilight dork) for her wonderful plot idea, Thomas and Jayden for name ideas, all you awsome people who read, reviewed, fav-ed, and put me on alerts, Ashleigh (ninja_marshmellows_r_attacking) for her random sharing and anyone else who reads this. You are love!!!**

**For the last time on An IM Story, Little Green Button --**


	7. SHOUTOUTS!

**A/N:**** Okies!!!**

**Well, I would just like to thank, from the bottom of my heart, all the people who helped to make this ficlet happen. I got so sad when it was over, because I had nothing to write anymore apart from my book, and it's not really going anywhere at the minute. Not on paper, anyway. **

**So, I know I did the shoutouts in the last chapter, but I want to do them again, because it was very brief.**

**First off to Meg from TJC: Your idea for this fic was just a pretty little skeleton, with lots of potential. I, with the help of a few people, fleshed it out and put it on screen. Being honest (and fluffy), this is as much your baby as it is mine. **

**Second to my reviewers: The way you pushed me along with your positive-ness really warmed my heart, guys. The fact that I got no criticsm on this was amazing, and it really schocked me; I suppose I look back on this work and cringe, because I'm sure I could've done it better, but you seemed to like it, so I trudged forever on. With the encouragement you gave, I was able to finish a ficlet for the first time EVER, and I'm really pleased to say it's all, or mostly anyway, down to you guys.**

**Third to my Name Catalogue-ers: Thomas, Jayden... Ah, you guys seriously do come up with the funniest names ever. Really. Okay, I can practically see you laughing at this Jayden, but I'm gonna say it anyway: the fact that I got these chapters out as quickly (or slowly, really... depends on how you look at it) was all down to you two and your weird, but genious imaginations.**

**Fourth to a never-before-mentioned Beta: OLIVIA!!! Oshgosh, I can't believe we did it! We got this out there with as little spelling mistakes as possible! I think we broke a record!!! You go, girl!!!**

**Fifth to my Random Sharers: Kelsey (avec l'amour), Ashleigh (ninja-marshmellows-r-attacking) and Nikki Kaiser - I will forever be in your debt. When my brain was all mushed up with exams and random facts about Mooses and stress, you guys shared your Rando-Hyperness with me and got me in the right frame of mind for **_**An IM Story**_** writing session! I envy you all!!!**

**And one last note to you. Yes, you, who are reading this now: I know what you're thinking. Yes, I see it on your face. You're thinking 'this dumb ficcie's over, what's the point in reviewing?' Well, I'll tell you the point - everytime someone reviews this story, I just about scream down the house. And, I promise you all this: If I get 35 reviews before the new year, I'll throw a tin of soup at my dad! AND post up a blow-by-blow action fic down here at the **_**Twilight**_** FF base. After all, what fun is it knowing that your favourite (*sheeky grin*) author has thrown a tin of soup at her very own beloved father, and not getting the 411?? I'll answer that question. NO FREAKING FUN AT ALL!!! SO REVIEW ALREADY!!!**

**-Lozz- **


	8. URGH! OKAY, PEOPLE, DAMNIT!

**URGH! OKAY, PEOPLE, DAMNIT!**

**I PROMISED you that I would throw a tin of soup at my dad if you gave me 35 reviews! You have given me 33 (I've taken away the review I posted myself about my crappy email address issue. Read chapter 6 if you're not sure what I'm going on about) and, god damnit, I want those 2 more reviews! **

**If y'all can post 25 reviews on my other ficlet in 22 days, you can sure as hell give me two more reviews! Please people! Please! I BEG YOU!!!**

* * *

**If you like THIS fic, go read .net/s/5549875/1/A_Cullen_Christmas**

**It'll make your christmas!**


	9. Sequel Note

**Oh. My. God guys! I'm just so darn happy!**

**This story has 1,326 hits! I was so unbelievebly scared to click the button to view it, but I literally danced around my house screaming. My dad actually braved my happiness to come up and ask me what was up; I grabbed his hands and span around in circles screaming 'THEY'VE READ IM STORY OVER 1000 TIMES! ARGH!" Then I collapsed into a heap and cried in happiness. Seriously. Ask my dad if you don't believe me,**

**So I just want to say how unbelievebly happy I am and how much I love you guys! I'm putting ANOTHER author's note up here to notify you that, yes, there WILL be a sequal to this! Let's just say that between the 1,326 hits and the 45 reviews, you guys persuaded me! Megan, who gave me the original challenge, will be so proud that her idea that started out as a moment of randomness is now read worldwide. **

**So keep your eyes peeled for a new ficlet that I will be posting shortly. The title is under dispute (somedays it's called 'Footsteps on the Moon', others it's simply called 'It'. Most of the time it's called 'An IM Story 2'), but I'm grabbing a dear friend to help me decide on what to call it.**

**I hope that the sequel gets this much attention off you guys!**

**All my love and,**

**Lozz**


End file.
